Backwaters
by Kryptonite
Summary: AU PG13 for language and violence. It's seven years after Kim left and the Power Rangers are no more. Evil aliens stopped bombarding space and everyone and everything's settled down. Latest chapter upped the rating.
1. And Now She's Back

Backwaters

Part One: And Now She's Back

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: Okay, this is my *tries to remember* fourth attempt at a PR fic, the most successful being *plug* Family Ties *end plug* and I hope that people reading this will like it. It's an idea I've been thinking out numerous times, trying to decide which way would be best to go. The reason I'm making this AU and voiding all the rest of the seasons is because I only liked MMPR, PRiS, PRTF and PRNS. Not to mention it's just easier to go with one group than try to incorporate all of them. So R/R and tell me what you think, okay?

*****

" Hey guys, we'll be right with you." Jason called to his friends sitting in his office. He turned back to Tommy, trying to get the guy to talk to him. He'd been agitated all day.

" We have to work on the budget tonight but… I want to talk to Kat alone." Tommy said, surprising Jason by speaking first.

" What's wrong with the budget?" Jason already knew that they were having trouble keeping track of who owed what and when the bills were due.

" Hey, we can stay here a little longer. Order Chinese or pizza if you guys need to work. We don't need to go out." Trini offered, leaning her head out the door. Billy surreptitiously tugged on her elbow to get her to sit back down.

" Can we?" Jason asked before anyone else spoke. " If we don't figure out the money situation we won't be able to afford to turn the lights on." Jason smiled; pretending like the last sentiment was just a joke, him trying to be melodramatic.

" Okay, not a problem." Kat smiled up at Tommy before turning to the rest of the group. " What does everyone want? And no, we are not ordering from five different places. Rocky, so help me, if you say you're starving I will hurt you." Kat started laughing, everything falling into place.

" Well I know I'd like pizza but I'm sure once Mr. Oliver reads my letter I won't be much welcome." A voice rang out, causing everyone to turn to face the door. A young girl was standing there, reddish-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, with wisps falling around her face. She was dressed in nicely fitting, worn in blue jeans, with a white T-shirt and a button up red shirt over it.

" Unless you're here to tell me that I have to close the dojo, don't worry about it." Tommy joked, reaching for the letter and thinking the girl looked somewhat familiar. " Have we met before?" Tommy asked, not paying attention as he broke the seal on the envelope and pulled the paper out.

" No sir. We haven't." She said calmly, not a hint of emotion in her voice. Tommy started reading the letter, getting angrier as he read.

" What the hell? What is this rubbish!"

" I thought you should know. She's back in Angel Grove and she's sorry for what she had to do." The girl continued to speak without any emotion either on her face, in her eyes or hidden in her voice.

" Who is?" Tommy crumpled the letter up, throwing it carelessly at the trashcan.

" Kim." He said, the one syllable laced with disgust. The girl continued to stare at Tommy.

" Do you have a message you'd like to give her?"

Tommy glared at the girl, all of her prophesized animosity showing. " Yeah, tell her to leave us alone. She made the choice to be a bitch." This got some emotion from the girl.

" You aren't anything like she used to say. She said you were kind, forgiving and all this other bull shit. I told her that you wouldn't still be the same. What she did was inexcusable but what's worse is that when she apologizes, and means it, you turn her down."

" How long have you been back in Angel Grove?" Tommy asked quietly, looking down at the couch, barely concealed anger in his voice.

" Five years. After our parents died we moved back into the old house." She answered, going back to the robotic look she'd had before.

" Five years. It took her five years to come back and apologize." A cell phone started ringing and the girl picked it up, answering with a clipped 'what'.

" Shit. Well I have to go and make sure she didn't do any permanent damage." With that the stranger left, pelting out of the dojo.

" What was that?" Rocky asked, being the first to shake out of the shock.

" Kim mentioned once when we were younger that she had a little sister. Never met her though." Billy shrugged, arms wrapped around Trini as they sat on the couch.

" She said they were back in Kim's old house. Anyone want to go check it out?" Adam asked, not wanting to break the silence that had descended.

" Yes." Everyone chimed at once, surprising all when Tommy nodded agreement.

The group, eight in all, piled into two different cars before heading towards what was Kimberly Harts' old house. Once they pulled up outside the driveway they noticed the front door still open, swinging slightly in the breeze.

" Hello?" Jason called, knocking on the frame before looking back at the group and shrugging. Taking a few steps into the house he called again, " Hello?"

" In the living room." A voice called back. " Sit still would you? I can't believe…" The voice was lost as it started muttering but Jason walked straight towards where he remembered the living room to be. Upon entering he saw the girl from earlier, and there was Kim. Sitting in an over stuff armchair with a wet cloth on her arm.

" Well it's not my fault! That damn cat just jumped up on the counter. Oh…" Kim trailed off once she saw who was in the doorway.


	2. Hospital Dinners

Backwaters

Part Two: Hospital Dinners

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: Okay, second chapter (woo-hoo) and the reviewers' thanks are on the bottom. You each get a cookie :) This is probably just as confusing as the first chapter but I wanted to get Riley's personality across a little bit more. So R/R and tell me what you think, okay?

*****

" Don't just stand there." The girl spoke, before bustling towards the group. " Make yourselves comfortable, take off your coats. If this goes the way it's supposed to, you'll be here a while. Name's Riley, by the way." Riley walked past them, closing the front door and locking it tight.

" Hi guys." Kim was suddenly quiet, shy, everything she had never been. She just wasn't sure how to talk to these people anymore. Adam watched as Riley tried to think of something and then sprinted up the stairs.

" Hey Kim. How are you?" Jason tried, sitting awkwardly on the couch. Riley came back through the living room and headed through the swinging door into the kitchen.

" I've been better. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you all sooner." Riley came back with a glass of water.

" Drink." She commanded, handing over the glass and two small capsules. Kim rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Riley set the half-full glass on the table and was turning to say something when a crash was heard from the kitchen. " What the…" She walked back through the swinging door.

" So I guess Riley gave you guys my message."

" Yeah, she was… quite forceful." Tommy added, referring to her little rant.

" Dammit Bryan!" Riley's voice shouted followed by a bunch of 'ow's. She came back through the door, this time dragging a twelve-ish year old boy by the ear. " How many times do I have to tell you to use the door? Next time you come through the window I'm looking you in the tool shed. Now, try this again." She threw him out the door and shut it behind her. " Sorry." The doorbell rang, as the group looked on, happy for the distraction.

" Was that so hard? Any homework?"

" No and yes. Thanks Riley. Hey Kim." The boy came back in, bouncing on air as he came into the living room, ignoring the tension.

" Hey Bryan. Dad home?" Bryan just gave her a look that said 'what do you think?' before settling himself on the floor in front of the coffee table.

" Need any help?" Riley called, paused at the door to the kitchen again.

" No." Bryan answered, not looking up from the math problems.

" Are you staying for dinner?" This was directed to the ex-power rangers. They looked at each other in confusion. " I won't poison you. I'm going to be eating it myself."

" We don't have any other plans," Aisha pointed out from where she was sitting across from Kim.

" Alright then. Kim if you move I'll strap you to that chair myself, understood?" Riley disappeared before she could answer.

Tommy spoke up, looking at the cloth on her arm. " What did you do?" He gestured towards her arm so she'd know what he meant.

" Oh, this. I, I'm so stupid, I was trying to get dinner started for once and I ended up burning my arm. I never was good with all that domestic stuff." The last sentence got a derisive snort from the kitchen that was just barely heard over the heavy metal playing from a radio. " Okay so I can't do anything domestic other than push a broom. Happy?" She called over her shoulder, laughing at something or other.

" How did the gymnastics thing work out?" Kat asked, remembering the original reason Kim had moved.

" It went great for two years then Mom and Dad had their accident and I brought Riley home with me."

" How come you never mentioned Riley?" It was Aisha's turn to ask a question. Kim shrugged as she tried to think why.

" Riley was… never home. She lived with my Aunt and Uncle since she was one, I only really saw her on vacations. For a long while I thought she was just my cousin. Mom and dad just sent her away, as a replacement for my real cousin, Sharon, who died shortly after being born. Aunt Jasmine was so devastated. I didn't really know she was my sister until I was ten and by then I was just so used to not thinking about her that I just never brought it up." Kim shrugged again as a couple of curse words streamed out above the music.

" Bryan!" Riley called, causing the young boy to run into the kitchen.

" What?"

" Clean up this mess!"

Bryan could be heard groaning. " Do I have to?" He whined.

" What about you guys? Did you and Jason open that dojo you wanted?" Kimberly asked, distracting them from the argument in the kitchen.

" Yeah, it's going okay. We have some budgeting problems to work out but other than that it's fine." Kimberly nodded her head, biting her lip.

" That's good. What about you Rocky? Still working at the school?"

" Fuck!" Riley and Bryan came back out of the kitchen. " Sorry folks. Dinner's simmering since I now have to make another stop to the emergency room for _more_ stitches."

" No, come on Riley. Please don't make me go, ah." The boy clutched quickly at his stomach before looking back up at her in fear.

" Get your coat. Kim, I'll be back soon I hope. They have a doctor on call for all of Bryan's 'accidents' and a room waiting. Hopefully they aren't busy. Keep the cloth on your arm, finish the water, add a pinch of salt to the stew in about five minutes and let it heat up for another thirty. Someone should place the biscuits in the oven as soon as the red light goes off, which should be soon. We'll be back." And with that Riley and Bryan left, leaving the room in stunned silence.

" Your sister's real… forceful." Rocky commented, once again breaking the silence.

" Yeah. She's something all right. She was one of the reasons I moved down to Florida in the first place." At Billy's look, Kim explained. " My Aunt and Uncle live in Florida, near where I was training with my coach. I was able to get to know my sister because I was so close to her. I got to see her almost every day." Kimberly's face was lighted with a small smile at the memory.

Remembering Riley's comments about the dinner, Adam made his way slowly and quietly into the kitchen, letting the rest of the ex-rangers talk. Walking into the kitchen his first thoughts were clean. The walls were a light blue, the ceiling white, and the tiled floor seemed to sparkle. The cupboards looked to be pine stained a dark red. The fridge was next to the stove and the sink was on the other wall under the window facing the back yard.

Walking to the stove he noticed there wasn't a red light on. Pulling a glove on, he slipped the tray of biscuits into the stove and pushed the start button on the timer. Adam took the lid off of the stew, taking a smell trying to determine what was in it. Throwing in the pinch of salt he registered the sudden burst of laughter from the living room and smiled slightly.

*****

A/N: To Twitch1 and EclipseKlutz. I'm glad you liked this. Hopefully Twitch, it stays up to your standards :) And hey, if you liked this, go check out some of my other stories. Who knows, you might like them too.


	3. Embarrassing Cards

Backwaters

Part Three: Embarrassing Cards

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again. The parts in bold are song lyrics by Simple Plan. The song is called 'Perfect' so don't sue me for that either.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: Alright, so they're back from the hospital and a rip-roaring card game insues… okay so it isn't exactly 'rip-roaring' but it's still a card game *falters at the glares from the readers* Okay, okay so it's Gin Rummy! Sue me!

*****

The rest of the rangers were in the living room, having migrated back there as Riley came in with Bryan hanging sleepily off her arm. Smiling at the scene of old friends having fun, Riley walked up the stairs with Bryan keeping him upright until he could collapse in one of the numerous guest beds.

Coming back down the stairs, she decided to go through the den instead of interrupting her sister and her friends. Entering the kitchen she heard someone singing along with the radio.

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

" It's amazing how many people can relate to that song." Riley commented, interrupting Adam as he sang along while doing the dishes. " Thanks for doing the dishes. You didn't have to."

" I ate didn't I?" He asked back, blushing slightly at having been caught singing.

" So did they and they aren't in here helping." Grabbing another dishrag, Riley dunked it in the water a few times as Adam stiffened with her so close. Wringing excess water out, she went to wipe down the 'island' counter and the stove. " How was it?"

" Good. I added the salt like you said to. Think I should have added a little more though. I saved you and, Bryan?, a bowl each."

" Thanks. Hospital food stinks even if they had offered it too us. Bryan will be starving when he wakes up." Dropping the wet rag back in the sink she went to grab a broom, sweeping up the crumbs and dirt from the floor as Adam went to dry the dishes. They both started to sing as the chorus came on again.

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

" You sing pretty decent." Adam muttered, watching as she went to sweep up her little dust pile. Heading over he held onto the dustpan as she swept it in.

" So do you." The two stood in comfortable silence just smiling at each other as another burst of laughter from the living room sounded over the new song on the radio.

" Won't they wake Bryan?" Adam asked, taking a step towards the door while looking at Riley. She shook her head, her smile turning into a frown.

" Nah. He'll wake up about ten tomorrow and I'll have to call him in sick or dentist or some other junk like that. The painkillers they give him really work, despite all the times he's had to use them."

" So… what's the deal with Bryan?" Riley pulled out a seat at the table, shuffling a deck of cards that had been resting on the counter.

" Wanna play?" Adam shrugged, sitting down opposite the girl. " Bryan… Bryan's an enigma. I… he came and helped me unpack our stuff. He helped me when we moved out some of Mom and Dad's items. Then I found out he was getting… roughed up. I started taking an interest. Bryan started coming over, knowing this was a safe haven. He'd do his homework, the three of us would eat dinner and then I'd check for any new bruises or scrapes. Occasionally I have to take him to the hospital."

" Who does it? Bullies at school?" Riley dealt out the hand, taking her time to answer as she rearranged her cards.

" A bully but not at school. His father hits him a lot. For reasons even I don't understand. You're go." Riley answered, still messing with the order on her cards.

" What are we playing exactly?" Riley stopped with her hand paused in mid-air, just staring at Adam. As soon as he started fidgeting she burst out laughing.

" I'm sorry. You know how to play Gin Rummy?" When Adam nodded she motioned for him to go ahead. They played in silence, the radio and the voices from the living room keeping them company.

" Hey there you are Adam. Oh, Riley you're back." Riley just smiled up at Tommy as Adam placed his current hand face down on the table.

" Something up?" Tommy shook his head, hands sliding easily into his pockets.

" Nope. Just most of us are getting ready to leave. Well except for Jason, Billy and Trini. Aisha's wonderin' if you're leaving with us."

" Um…" Adam looked back at Riley and she just shrugged, indicating it was his decision. " I think I'm gonna finish this game. We still have a couple of hands to go to get to 500." Tommy nodded already heading for the door again.

" Alright, see you tomorrow Adam." Adam turned back to see Riley once more rearranging her cards.

" So, if we actually try to go to 500 it'll probably be close to three in the morning."

" I know." Adam answered just as calmly.

" You can stay in the other guest room if you want." Riley suggested, putting down a card in the discard pile.

" Sure." Adam shrugged picking up a two of hearts. They continued playing the game listening to the light conversation of four old friends in the living room. About an hour later the group migrated into the kitchen looking for refreshments.

" Cocoa's in the cupboard to the left of the sink, along with three or four brands of tea, coffee's in the fridge, we got milk, juice and… well I think that's it. Oh, and water." Riley set down another hand of three, putting her last card into the discard pile. " Beatcha again." Adam just moaned as he started to count up his remaining cards after he took away fifteen points.

" By the way, dinner was most excellent." Billy spoke up, smiling at Kimberly's little sister.

" Yeah, where'd you learn to cook like that?" Trini asked grinning just as widely except at the side of Billy's head.

" Blame it on an overzealous Aunt. Go again?"

" Your deal." Adam responded handing over his small pile of cards.

" No way I dealt last round." Riley handed the cards back over to him. The group stood next to the fridge watching the antics of the card game.

" Aw so cute." Kimberly intoned from her seat on the island counter, causing everyone to start laughing and Adam to start blushing. Riley just took a deep breath and smiled at her older sister.

" I'd be watching who you're embarrassing Kimmie. Remember, I know where ALL of mom and dad's photo albums are." Kimberly paled at the threat, grabbing at the cup of hot cocoa that Jason handed her and walking into the living. At Adam's weird look she just shrugged and grinned at him. " Your deal." 

*****

A/N: Crazy4nc128, I'm glad you like the pairing, so do I. I hope this answered your question about Bryan. I just had to have him in there somewhere *shrugs* don't ask me why. EclipseKlutz, well I don't care how your mind works as long as you like my story :)

Cookies go out to AllHart as well, I'm glad you liked this.


	4. Waking Up

Backwaters

Part Four: Waking Up

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again. The parts in bold are song lyrics by Simple Plan. The song is called 'Perfect' so don't sue me for that either.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: Everyone falls asleep and then wakes up. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry this took so long to get up.

*****

" Guest rooms are right here. The rest of you are welcome to stay as well." Riley called to where Jason, Kimberly, Billy and Trini were practically falling asleep on the couches.

" I think they're already asleep." Riley just shook her head before going to a closet next to the doors she had indicated, she pulled out a set of sheets and blankets.

" I can't remember if there are sheets on the bed or not. Bryan's here so often that it's just natural to keep the sheets on." Riley paused looking down at the bundle of cloth in her arms. " We haven't had a lot of guests since we got here."

" I understand. But I'm not sleepy." Riley looked up at Adam and grinned. Walking into the guest bedroom she dumped her armful on the bed and then walked to a door at the end of the hall.

" Come on. We can watch movies in my room for a while, if you want."

" What movies?" Adam asked, already following her up the twisting set of stairs.

*

" Ugh." Jason slowly picked his head up from the uncomfortable position it had lolled into last night. He noticed with some satisfaction that he wouldn't be the only one stiff and uncomfortable. Then his eyes rested on Kimberly.

He had never expected to see her again. After that damn letter to Tommy she hadn't made so much as a peep. Now to know that she had been back for over five years… and he hadn't known. _So much for being her best friend_, he thought derisively.

Jason noted cheerfully that she had to be the most comfortable, having been sitting in a recliner.

" Kimberly?" He whispered, crouching to be eye level with her. She blinked her eyes sleepily. He got caught in staring into her eyes.

" Yeah?" Jason blinked, shaking his head slightly.

" Never mind. Go back to sleep." Jason sprinted up the stairs quietly, looking in all the doors he remembered as bedrooms. He saw Bryan and in the next room a pile of sheets and blankets. The master bedroom he had remembered as Kim's parents' had been redone.

The walls were soft pink, with gauzy pink curtains, pink and white bedspread and sheets with pink throw rugs on the wooden floor. Shaking his head in amusement he closed the door behind him before going for the other end of the hall, remembering that it led to the attic.

Opening the door he noticed the coat hanger and the shoe rack at the bottom of the stairs. He paused for a minute, fingers running over the spot on the wall where rods and shelves had once been. Walking up the steps quietly he came up to the top, noticing the paint job and Jason paused at the scene he had walked in on.

The t.v. was still playing, obviously turned to face the bed. The next thing he saw was that Adam and Riley were both sleeping on the bed, cuddled into each other. Trying to stifle a few laughs, Jason made his way back down the stairs.

*

" Ah…" Riley groggily opened her eyes, her fist rubbing at them. She stretched before she noticed the warm and soft object behind her. It took Riley a few moments to remember that it was Adam. 'Must have fallen asleep.'

" Adam?" The man just mumbled something about school and tightened his grip on her waist. Trying hard not to laugh Riley quietly extracted herself from his arms and stretched.

She looked at Adam once, smiling, and then padded her way across the room and down the stairs. Riley smirked at Billy, Trini and Kimberly asleep in the living room. Stepping through the swinging doors she registered the acidic smell of coffee and the sound of something frying.

" You started breakfast." Riley commented stupidly, still not completely awake. Jason turned and smiled at the befuddled girl.

" Yeah, hope you don't mind." Riley sat down in the chair, rubbing at her eyes.

" Not at all. Make yourself at home. The minute you burn anything I'm taking my kitchen back." She threatened, watching blearily as he moved around the room.

" Deal." He joked, pouring pancake batter into the pan.

*

" Adam? Adam wake up." Riley whispered, poking him in the stomach. Jason was down stairs trying to wake the other three. Riley had decided to wake Adam up before going to deal with the drugged boy sleeping on the second floor.

Adam just mumbled and rolled over dragging the sheets with him. Riley smiled, having woken up in the twenty minutes it had taken Jason to prepare breakfast for six people.

" Please don't make me push you on the floor." Riley practically begged. Adam just buried his head under the pillows and continued to sleep. She shrugged, taking the pillows and tossing them onto the floor. Going to the end of the bed she took fistfuls of the sheets and yanked them off the bed.

Adam shivered, trying to find the blankets without opening his eyes. Riley contained a snort and then went around to the side of the bed and pinched Adam's cheeks, causing his eyes to open quickly before shutting against the harsh light.

" Awake?" She asked pleasantly, earning herself a glare from Adam. 


	5. Iced Food

Backwaters

Part Five: Iced Food

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. But I have tomorrow off so I felt like writing tonight. Just a short piece, kind of a filler. Breakfast comes and goes. I tried Billy-speak this time (I'm not very good) so if you have any tips or anything just review and tell me. All _constructive_ criticisms are appreciated. Also, the italics in the chapter is Latin for 'butterfly'.

*****

" Everyone still sore?" Jason asked halfway through breakfast. Standing up had been a real chore for Billy, Trini and Kimberly, despite the comfortable position she was in.

" I think a better question would be everyone still awake." Riley said, eyes locked on Brian and Adam, both boys almost falling into their half-eaten stacks of pancakes. The rest of the table laughed.

" I'm awake." Brian muttered, half-heartedly moving his fork around.

" Well finish eating, take a shower, get dressed and I'll drive you to school." Brian groaned, fork slipping closer to his plate. " You're the one who had to argue that you were awake." Jason looked over as she went to get up from the table.

" Sure you don't want seconds or something? You didn't eat a whole lot." Riley just smiled, picking the plate up.

" I don't eat much in the mornings. Save my stomach space for the evening meal, you know? Which you're all invited to of course." Riley quickly added as the plate clattered into the sink.

" We would be more than jubilant to accept your hospitable proposition." Billy spoke, a smile on his face. Kimberly turned to Trini as Riley grinned at Billy.

" Translation?"

" They're coming to dinner Kim." Riley answered, moving to put the left over batter in a container.

" I'll get that Riley." Riley just smiled, moving around the kitchen.

" It's okay. You made breakfast I can clean up." Jason sat back down in his seat, watching Riley walk around. Kimberly's hand on his drew his attention away.

" I'm sorry what?" Kimberly just smiled at him.

" Nothing." Jason smiled back, finding it hard for him to drag his eyes from her.

" Unfortunately we all should be off. We do have to go to work at some point this day." Trini pointed out before tapping Adam lightly on the head. " Come on, wake up." Riley motioned for the other's to keep their mouths shut before she dumped a dish towel full of ice down the back of his T-shirt.

Adam jumped up from the table, suddenly and completely awake as he struggled to un-tuck his shirt to get the freezing cubes away from his skin. Once the ice was melting on the floor Adam turned to address the still laughing table. Turning slowly he made his way towards Riley before lunging at her. Shrieking once, Riley sprinted down the hall and turned on a dime to race up the stairs. Adam followed suit, much to the amusement of everyone else.

" She is good, isn't she?" Trini commented, amused.

" Very good. Someone mentioned work?" Kimberly commented, smiling at her friends, happy they were back in her life. Jason winced, before going to push his chair back.

" Can I use the phone?"

" Sure, you know where it is." Kimberly answered, watching him walk over to the wall phone next to the door.

" So, we have to leave soon but… well Jason's our ride." Trini looked over at Billy who was still finishing up the last couple of pancakes on the table.

" Not a botheration my little _papilio_. I'll simply send the address to the computer and…" After pushing a few buttons Billy gave a triumphant smile. Kimberly turned a serious face to Trini.

" Should I be digging for hard hats or something soon?"


	6. And Break!

Backwaters

Part Six: And… Break!

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: Inspiration strikes again. I know it's so rare it's almost like a meteor shower. Well I made a couple more stabs at Billy-speak and then I remembered that in the movie he sometimes spoke pretty normally so *shrugs* What'll you do?

*****

" No. Unless Billy mixed up the remotes again." Trini answered seriously before turning to her mate. " You didn't, did you?"

" Repose dearest. I am conclusively affirmative that I have procured the correct remote before we departed from our commorancy." Kimberly looked from Billy to Trini.

" That means he has the right remote." Trini whispered to her friend, reliving old memories when she had had to do this translating before.

" I'm not here." Riley whispered as she rushed past the table to hide in the closet. A few seconds later Adam walked in slower.

" Where is she?" He asked, a smile shining in his eyes. Kimberly smiled.

" She's not here." Kimberly answered as Trini made discreet movements to the broom closet. Adam smiled at the girls before approaching the closet. He opened the door to find it empty.

" Where in the world could she have gone?" He asked out loud, closing the door behind him before flopping down at the table.

" Oh she's in there." Kimberly answered, trying not to smile at how unobservant Adam was.

" What do you mean? I just opened the door and I…" Adam trailed off before getting out of his seat and walking back over to the closet. Opening the door he stepped in and looked up. " How in the world did you get up there."

" Inconsequential. What does matter is I think… I might… be…" Riley slithered down, bracing herself on Adam's shoulders. " Nope, I'm not, never mind." She grinned at him but wasn't able to make it away before he came to his senses and latched onto her arm.

" Riley! I'm ready!" Bryan called from the front door. Riley ended up dragging Adam through the kitchen's swinging door, almost pulling her arm out of its socket in the process.

" I'm coming. Adam for cryin' out loud let go!" Riley's voice was heard in the kitchen, followed by a loud thump. " I told you to let go." Riley's voice spoke again before the front door was heard closing. Adam came back out into the kitchen rubbing his forehead.

" What happened?" Trini asked, an ever-present smile coloring her voice.

" I fell." Adam said sullenly, suddenly reminding Kimberly of when they had been on Phaedos and Adam had found out that he had the frog as a ninja guide. Then Dulcea had kissed him.

" Sorry, Riley left already. No one to kiss you and make you feel better." Kimberly teased. At Adam's confused look she elaborated. " 'Yes a frog. The kind you kiss, to get a handsome prince.'" Adam blushed slightly, looking down to stare at the grain of the table.

" I had almost forgotten about Dulcea." Billy laughed, almost sounding normal. He still managed to slip between the two when he was speaking.

" I don't remember much. Just her knocking Tommy to the ground and kissing Adam's forehead." Kimberly answered honestly.

" I wonder if she's still there?" Adam questioned, his head having come to rest on top of his two fists.

" Well I don't have to go to work until later. Tommy's going to take care of the dojo until I can make it in." Jason spoke, reclaiming his seat next to Kimberly. A horn sounded from out in front of the house.

" That would be our ride. Kimberly we'll be back after work lets out, promise. Come along Billy." Trini spoke rapidly, drawing Billy from his chair just as quickly. A kiss was planted on top of Kimberly's head as the two passed by.

" So it looks like it's just the three of us." Kimberly commented into the silence. Adam breathed in heavily and sat up.

" Just the two of you. I have to get home so I can make it to my class at eleven." Adam stood, scraping his chair from the table. " Is it okay if I come by for dinner too? It's going to be way better than whatever I remember to heat up in the microwave."

" No problem Adam. I'll just tell Riley when she gets in."

" Alright, thanks Kim. I'm glad you're back." Adam spoke quietly before exiting the kitchen and heading for his car. The two adults listened as the car started and then drove off.

" So what do you want to do today?" Jason asked after a few moments of pleasant silence.


	7. Shots of Blood

Backwaters

Part Seven: Shots of Blood

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: takes a deep breath I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: Inspiration! Ideas! My muse back from Russia! Yay! I've probably lost all of my readers but who knows, maybe one or two of you guys are still hanging around. If you are, even if you aren't, I'm sorry. I say that a lot but I mean it. I just didn't know where I wanted this to go. Anyway, we meet Bryan's dad. Enjoy. (P.S. QUICKEDIT SUCKS!)

* * *

Riley walked into an empty house. A note had been left on the counter for her from Kimberly and Jason. She smiled slightly before setting to cleaning the house again. Riley clutched at the counter for a minute as a wave of dizziness passed over her.

Shaking her head slightly she went into the living room and pulled the vacuum out of the closet. The house was sparkling from top to bottom when Riley went to lay down in her room hours later.

" Riley?" Kim asked, pushing open the front door. Jason and Adam followed her in.

" Kim!" A voice called from down the street. The three turned to see Bryan come running down the sidewalk, terror clearly written on his face. Kim held the door wide open before slamming it shut behind the boy.

" Are you okay?" A nasty bruise was starting to form on Bryan's face. He nodded, taking large gulps of air to try and quite his breathing. Just as he was starting to get his lungs under control, someone started pounding on the door.

Adam ushered the boy into the kitchen to give him some water just as Riley came pelting down the stairs. She opened the door just wide enough for the knocker to see her but not be able to pass.

" Can I help you?" Jason stood off to the side, clearly visible to the angry man.

" I want my son." He snarled out, spittle coming from between his lips. Riley blinked a couple of times, wiping away a few spots of water that had rained on her face.

" You can have him when you stop beating him. Until then, Jason help." Riley spoke quickly, moving to close the door on the bigger gentleman. Jason jumped to help, shoving with all his strength to close the door. Riley slung all three locks home as he continued to pound on the door.

" Go lock the windows and back door, would ya? Kim?" Riley asked, looking for her sister. Kim was already calling the police.

" No, this is not a prank call. He's going to break down our door. If you will not do anything about the abuse he's raining on his child than do something about the abuse he's giving our house!" Kim screamed suddenly as a rock sailed the window. Glass crashed to the floor and over Kim's body.

" Kim!" Riley screamed, pulling her sister from the wall and into Jason's arms. Riley went to the closet and grabbed the shotgun her father hid there. Cocking the gun she went to the front door. " Get in the kitchen Jason. Now." More rocks were thrown through the window as the phone lay on the floor. Glass covered the carpet, some of the pieces lodging in Riley's skin.

" What are you-"

" NOW!" She screamed. Opening the front door she leveled the shotgun at Bryan's father. " Mr. Walters I'm asking you to leave my property. Now."

" Make me." He yelled back. Another chunk of stone was thrown at Riley. She ducked and it bounced off the doorframe. She shot the grass right next to Mr. Walters' feet.

Cocking the gun she again leveled it at his head. " Next time I won't miss on purpose."

Indecision was written clearly on his face but it wasn't until the sirens were heard in the distance that he left, Riley following him with the gun as he backed his pickup out of the driveway and down the street. Shaking Riley lowered the gun and slumped against the doorframe.

" You okay?" Adam asked quietly, coming to help her into the house. The front door was left wide open but the officer still knocked politely, looking to where Riley was sitting on the steps to the second floor, shotgun still in hand.

" Miss Hart?"

" Yeah?" Riley asked getting her shakes under control and returning to her usual tough persona.

" We received a call from your residence."

" No duh." Riley muttered. " My sister placed a call because Mr. Walters was trying to break down our door. Then he started throwing large rocks through our living room windows, which if you look to your right you can see the evidence of. At this point I opened the door and told him to leave. I fired one warning shot into the ground near his feet and said that if he didn't leave my next shot wouldn't miss."

" Do you have a permit for the weapon."

" Yes ma'am." Riley looked as Kimberly came in from the kitchen holding the permit they had renewed when they returned home. " Right here." The officer took the slip of paper, looking over it and then taking a critical look at the gun.

" You can see exactly where I shot the gun and, unless it disappeared, the bullet will still be in the ground. You'll also note that only one bullet is missing from the weapon. I want to file charges for property damage." Riley spoke while handing the gun to the other officer.

" We'll have to get Mr. Walters side of the story but…" The woman faded off as she looked at the damage to the living room windows.

" BRYAN!" Riley cried causing those nearest her to flinch. Bryan came slinking slowly out of the kitchen, trying to keep his face hidden. " I also want to file assault charges." Riley moved Bryan's head to show the growing bruise. It was an ugly yellow/purple color and was simply getting worse.

" Of course. I take it your Bryan?" The woman asked, looking down at the boy. He nodded slightly scared. " I'm gonna have to ask you to come down to the station for a little while, okay?" She looked at the four adults silently asking who was going to come with them, Jason and Kim volunteered.

Riley waited until the police cruiser had left before moving to pick up the broken glass.

" Riley-" Adam noticed how badly Riley was shaking as she bent to clean up the mess.

" Can you go get the plastic wrap and duck tape please? I wanna get the windows boarded up before bugs decide to take up residence in my house." Riley spoke quickly, throwing the sharp bits of glass into the trashcan. Adam nodded moving into the kitchen to grab what Riley had asked for.

" Like this?" He asked, placing the plastic wrap over the windows and taping down all for sides.

" Yeah. Ow!" Riley cried sucking on a finger.

" You okay?" Adam asked, crouching near Riley, avoiding the glass still littered on the floor.

" Yeah. I just need to pick up the really big pieces and then I can vacuum the rest of it up." Riley started mumbling to herself, continuing to suck on her finger.

" You aren't clotting." Riley didn't look at Adam.

" No I'm not." Adam watched as she continued to pick up the glass pieces.

" Why?"

" My body doesn't produce enough something other so it takes longer for cuts and such to clot." Riley muttered still ignoring Adam as she continued to pick up the see-through shards.

" Does Kimberly know?"


	8. Shaky Bonds

Backwaters

Part Eight: Shaky Bonds

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: takes a deep breath I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: This inspiration really did take a long, long time coming, didn't it? Anyway I have the usual excuse of RL problems but y'all don't want to hear about that. As such, here's the next installment in my story. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. I can go from where I ended this… mostly…

* * *

" We're home!" Kimberly called, Bryan darting in front of her and Jason and heading for the kitchen. 

" Good, dinner was getting cold."

Billy and Trini stood up from where they were talking to Adam on the couch.

" Kimberly are you okay?" Trini asked, rushing at her friend. The two embraced as Trini waited to check for cuts and such.

" I'm fine Trini. Riley ended up scaring him off with the shotgun. So glad that my Uncle taught her how to shoot one of those things." Kimberly smiled at Trini before dragging the girl back to the couch.

Bryan had disappeared into the kitchen look for Riley. He was by her side in an instant when he saw her.

" Riley?" Bryan whispered, crouching down to be eye level with the older girl. Riley could see that he was scared and she tried to comfort him.

" You know the drill Bry. You gotta be quiet." Riley spoke her voice no louder than a whisper as she struggled to get her breath back.

" How come when I'm hurt I have to go to the hospital but you don't?" He asked not knowing if he should keep this a secret from Kimberly any longer or not.

" Because I've been to the doctors. My body's dying on me and they can't do anything about it. Remember those pills I have in my room? The ones in the blue bottle? Bring me two and I'll take 'em and I'll be fine. Like I always am."

Bryan nodded before turning to bolt from the room, flashing past the ex-rangers and up the two flights of stairs to Riley's room. He came back down just as they were deciding to send someone into check on Riley.

Bryan hid the pills in his hand behind his back and flashed a reassuring smile.

" She's fine. I'll help her. Honest." Bryan slid through the swinging door, trying to prevent the Rangers from seeing Riley resting on the floor.

" Riley?" He whispered, getting a glass of water off the counter and giving her the two pills.

" I'll be fine Bryan. Can you help me with dinner?" Bryan nodded, resisting the urge to cry. He'd seen his mother like this many times, in the same position, talking the same way after his dad had beat her. And like his mother, Bryan was afraid one day that Riley wouldn't say anything at all.

" Riley?" Adam called, stepping closer to the swinging doors. Bryan rushed to intercept him as Riley vainly struggled to move out of view.

" Adam just stay in the living room okay? We're working on dinner and you'll just get in the way right now." Bryan said, stopping the door from opening any farther than it already had.

Adam stared at Bryan suspiciously before Billy called his attention back to the game that the other four had gotten out to play.

" What token do you want Adam? The shoe or the thimble?" Adam turned to see the board set up and a separate pile of money waiting for him to come play.

" Shoe." Bryan waited for Adam to go sit back down before turning his eyes once more to Riley.

" Dinner." He agreed, moving through the motions of getting ready to start dinner. After a few minutes Riley managed to stand shakily to her feet. Ten minutes later Riley was her usual self, laughing and joking with Bryan as the dinner simmered.

It wasn't enough to remove the fear from Bryan's eyes completely.


	9. Flying Words

Backwaters

Part Nine: Flying Words

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: takes a deep breath I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: Yay for winter break. Boo-hiss for having to go to Michigan. I'll still be able to write and post from there but I don't like it. It's cold and annoying. Anyways, here's an update. It's a few weeks after the last post but that really isn't much of a problem. Confrontation between Adam and Kimberly.

* * *

" Hey y'all." Kimberly called when she entered the dojo. Pushing on the door just moments before someone would have been sent to lock it.

" Hey Kim." A few people replied. Jason came up to the girl, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Kim grinned, pecking his cheek before turning to walk into the crowded office.

All of them were there, all sitting, or lounging in Rocky's case, in various places within the small, cramped office. Adam, Aisha and Rocky occupied the one little couch, Rocky and Aisha practically sharing a seat. Billy and Trini shared the bigger couch with Kat and Tommy took the seat in front of the computer.

" So anyway we were discussing birthdays, writing down dates on the nice new calendar we got the boys. Doesn't really help much when we have to get a new one in a few months." Kat teased, leaning over to give Tommy a small peck as he laughed at the in-joke.

" But it helps now. Discussing what exactly?" Kim questioned, squishing into the couch next to Trini while Jason took a perch on the arm of the sofa.

" Oh you know the usual. Best birthday, worst, presents, when, what you want for the upcoming one, that kind of thing." Aisha answered.

" Well as for the when you missed my birthday by two months almost." Aisha just rolled her eyes, tugging lightly on a loose string.

" How's school going Adam?"

" Long." Was his only response as he moved from the couch to the floor, lying with his back flat and his knees propped up. Rocky simply groaned when the topic of classes was raised.

" I take it they aren't going so great Rocky?" Kim teased as the others laughed at the look of consternation on Rocky's face.

" They're going. Whether they're going great or not is another story. At least I'm not failing." Rocky shrugged, stretching his arms so one landed around Aisha's shoulders. She rolled her eyes and left the offending appendage where it was.

" When's Riley's birthday?" Adam asked suddenly, speaking for the first time that night.

" Riley's birthday?" Kim looked towards Adam as her brain worked overtime trying to remember the correct date.

" Can't remember Kim?" Kat asked, leaning around Billy and Trini to get a good look at her face. " That's not like you."

" I know." Kim was upset at her lack of memory. As far as she could remember Riley had never really made a big deal out of her birthday, literally letting it slip for months before anyone would remember.

" What does she want?" Adam was propped on his elbows with an accusing look on his face as he continued with his line of questioning. The look on Kimberly's face as she struggled to think was the only answer Adam needed. " You don't even know do you?"

" I just- She's never really-"

" Adam leave her alone, what's the big deal?" Adam pulled himself up from the floor before going to his bookbag. He pulled out a simple spiral notebook and tossed it to Kim.

" All the notes I've been taking on Riley since Bryan's dad was at the house. Thought you should know some of the information."

" What the hell?" Kim mumbled as she flipped through the pages filled with Adam's neat handwriting. She turned to a page near the front where Adam had written in big red letters about the clotting problem. " This… No." Kimberly closed the notebook and held it out for Adam to take back.

" No what Kim?" Adam questioned, not even reaching for the flopping notebook.

" Just no. There's nothing wrong with my sister that I'm not aware of." Kimberly's eyes were set and her entire body told everyone that she was pissed off. Adam knew but he was matching her intensity ounce for ounce.

" Is that a fact? How much are you really aware of Kim?" Kimberly spluttered, not bothering to stand so that she was eye to eye with Adam. " In case you didn't notice there are a few notes in there about you."

" What?" Kimberly's spluttering stopped, an icy tone entered her voice as she finally stood to face Adam.

" What happened to you Kimberly? Care to tell us why you're taking-" Adam's sentence was cut off by a resounding slap as Kim's palm connected with his cheek. The other ex-rangers watched in stunned silence.

" You have no right." Kim hissed into Adam's face as he held his stinging cheek. " No right." Adam didn't say anything. His eyes accepted the fact, anger showing through in every one of his movements as he took the notebook and left.

" Kim?"

" What?" The girl snapped back, causing Trini to flinch.

" What are you taking Kim?"


	10. Deceptive Sleep

Backwaters

Part Ten: Deceptive Sleep

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: takes a deep breath I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would not have to worry about money ever again.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: It's honestly been a very, very long time since I've written. I'm sorry and I hope someone still wants to read this. Anyway I seem to be on a writing frenzy.

* * *

"Kimberly?" Adam mumbled the word, eyes attached to the floor practically. He'd avoided this encounter for the past few days but being that far from Riley for that long was making him miserable.

"Yes?" Kimberly's voice was icy cold but the accusations that had been showered on her by Adam had really hurt. Riley didn't make a big deal out of her birthday and never asked for anything. As far as she was aware Riley was perfectly content and healthy. After her parents accident she didn't want to push that image too hard.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to know so I could get Riley something nice." Adam was keeping his voice down because the others weren't all that far off. Kimberly took a deep breath and her face softened as she let it out.

"Just… don't accuse me like that again. I love my sister."

"I know." Adam was still fuming inside but he wanted to see Riley again.

"Come on, we're going back home for dinner." Kimberly wrapped her arm around Adam's waist as she moved to catch up with the others. Adam smiled, happy to be invited back into the inner circle. He just hoped he'd be able to keep his mouth shut long enough to enjoy it.

"Riley?" Kimberly called into the house. She left the door open for the others to pass through as she headed for the kitchen. Kimberly noticed that all the lights were left on and that dinner was prepared to be cooked. It was also brought to her attention that the water was violently boiling over on the stove top.

"God damn it Riley!" Kimberly shouted as she grabbed a towel so she could snap the fire off and not get burned by the boiling water.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked, having already moved into the kitchen, the others mere seconds behind him.

"She left the goddamned stove on." Kimberly fumed, even though she was guilty of the same thing on more than one occasion. Kimberly's eyes blazed as she moved past the other rangers to go upstairs. Bryan stood in her way.

"Kimberly." Bryan simply stood on the stairs, moving to the left and right as she did.

"Move Bryan." Bryan shook his head no and continued to stand in her way. Kimberly finally held him against the wall, gently but firmly, and moved on past him. She made it to the top of the steps with Bryan holding onto her shirt and the rest of the rangers watching from the bottom when Riley showed up.

"Hello Kimberly." Riley's face was blank and she was paler than a sheet of paper.

"Don't you 'Hello Kimberly' me. You left the stove on!" Riley's eyes widened a little bit, but the others couldn't tell if it was out of fear or pain.

"I'm sorry." Riley practically whispered the words as another wave of pain wracked her body.

"You better be. I practically burned my hand turning it off." Kimberly crossed her arms and continued to glare at the younger girl. Sighing she hugged Riley. "Just try not to do it again. I mean, wasn't that the reason why we said I'm not allowed to cook anymore?"

"Yeah I know, sorry. Listen would y'all mind going out to eat tonight? I'm really not feeling up for company or cooking or whatnot." Riley pleaded with the group, quietly disengaging her sister's arms.

"No problem," was echoed among the ex-rangers. Adam moved a step forward.

"You mind if I stay here and keep Bryan company then?" Bryan looked towards Riley, pleading for her to let Adam in, let him know what was really happening.

"Fine by me." Riley shrugged as she spoke, taking her time to pass Kimberly on the stairs and head for the living room. She flopped into the couch, curling into a restful position. The others mumbled words of 'I'll be back' and 'see ya later' before they walked out the door.


	11. Explanations Don’t Come Easy

Backwaters

Part Eleven: Explanations Don't Come Easy

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: Would I still be writing this if I owned Power Rangers? No! It'd be on TV with me playing Riley and getting all cozy with Johnny Yong Bosch dreamy look

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: Okay the symptoms (and treatment) that I've given Riley actually do sort of fit with her disease; same with Kimberly, though I haven't talked about her sickness much. I will continue this night because I have an idea of what I want to happen next. All the other rangers are still out and about (who knows, they might run into Zack!)

* * *

"Riley?" Adam questioned quietly. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch staring at a blank TV screen.

"Yeah?" She whispered back. Adam reached a hand back to rest it gently on her cheek as he twisted around to look into her extremely close eyes. He took a deep breath before pushing his neck forward to touch his forehead to hers.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Riley pulled back before sitting up. Adam sat back a little bit, turning his entire body around to face her. Riley took deep breaths to calm herself down before looking towards the kitchen where Bryan had disappeared just a few moments before.

"I'm dying." Riley said the words calmly and quietly but they were like a sledgehammer to Adam, knocking the breath out of his chest. Tears pricked at Riley's eyes as she watched the look on Adam's face. She hadn't wanted to tell him.

Adam saw the shine in her eyes and pulled her gently onto the floor with him. Bryan started to come back into the living room but backtracked into the kitchen to let Adam and Riley have their moment. Adam continued stroking Riley's hair as tears finally spilled over. It was a while before Riley could talk. Adam let her head rest against his shoulder as he spoke.

"What is it?" Riley sniffed, wiping at her nose. She was silently very glad that she wasn't bleeding.

"Leukemia." Adam's hand paused for a moment but then continued its motions on her long hair.

"What treatments are you using?" Riley pulled back slightly, trying to dry her eyes. It really had been a very long time since she'd felt secure enough to cry for anything. She took a deep shaky breath.

"Bryan come out here please." Bryan looked from behind the swinging door before coming to sit next to the two of them, crammed between the coffee table and the couch. Riley put one arm around him and pulled him closer to her. "Oral chemotherapy. I have pills that are supposed to do something when I get really weak."

"How is it possible that Kim doesn't know about this?"

"Because she doesn't pay attention and I handle the finances for us. She never sees the insurance bill and I pick up the prescriptions for us." Before Adam could ask Riley answered his next question. "She has epilepsy."

"But she was fine when…" Adam trailed off, not knowing exactly how much either Riley or Bryan knew about Kimberly's power ranger days; or exactly how much he was allowed to reveal, now that the Rangers were no longer needed.

"Yeah I know. It was kind of… unexpected. She… was hit over the head kind of hard." Riley was anxious, not wanting to give away her sister's secret. Adam understood and didn't press the issue. The three continued to sit in front of the couch, taking mutual comfort from the others.

Finally Bryan was sent sleepily to bed, Adam and Riley tucking the boy in. "I love you." He mumbled as Riley and Adam both gave him a kiss and a hug before exiting his room.


	12. Love Is In The Air

Backwaters

Part Twelve: Love Is In The Air

By: Kryptonite

Disclaimer: You know this by now, and if you don't... you need to get your head examined.

Spoilers: Only slight if any at all. I won't have a whole lot of reminiscing so this shouldn't be a real concern.

Summary: AU. Kimberly's back after two years in Florida and five in hiding in her old house. She has a younger sister and everything past MMPR is void. It never happened. The Rangers aren't needed anymore and they all have their own lives. The following pairings will be present this whole thing: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Kat, Billy/Trini, Adam/OC, Rocky/Aisha and possibly Zack/OC, but I'm not sure if he'll show up.

A/N: I would have done more description but I didn't want my story deleted. As such, I'm sure y'all can use a little imagination and some elbow grease and get a pretty good idea of what happened between Riley and Adam.

* * *

"I love you too." Adam whispered after Riley had turned around after closing Bryan's bedroom door. Riley nodded, stepping into his embrace. The two stayed that way for a short while before Riley pulled back and Adam bent down to place a kiss on her lips. 

It deepened as Riley reciprocated and left the two gasping for breath a few minutes later when they finally pulled apart. Riley stared up at Adam and the two started shuffling down the hall to the attic door. Riley's fingers were already undoing the buttons on Adam's button-up shirt and his fumbled for the door knob.

The two somehow managed to get up the stairs without tripping. Adam's over shirt was lost somewhere on the staircase and Riley's was thrown into a corner. Riley pulled Adam's belt from around his waist as his lips pressed against hers, the two fell backwards into Riley's bed, still embracing.

"Are- Are you sure?" Adam asked, levering himself off of Riley as she pulled at the button on his pants. Riley nodded, before reaching a hand to wrap around behind his neck and pull him back down to kiss him.

"I'm sure." She answered and Adam nodded his head before standing back up. He pulled his white wife-beater over his head and then pulled his shoes off. Riley smiled before taking her own shoes off. Adam pulled her up to take her t-shirt off and undo her bra.

Riley pushed his pants down around his ankles and he stepped out of them before kicking them up against her wall. He turned them around so that he was closest to the bed and then undid the button and zipper on Riley's own jeans. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed and spun her around, putting her gently on the bed.

The two wiggled around so they could actually lie on the bed. "I love you." Adam whispered, brushing her hair from her face.

"I know." Riley whispered back. The two fell, exhausted, into sleep a few hours later. They were wrapped around each other, thankfully under the sheets, when Kimberly came to check up on Riley around two in the morning.

She didn't notice the lack of clothing or the pieces of it strewn around the room. Kimberly checked to make sure Riley was there and then went to her own room where Jason was waiting for her in his boxers. Kimberly smiled at the sight when she'd turned around from closing the door.

"Anxious are we?" She commented sleepily before going up to Jason and kissing his lips.

"Very." He replied when she'd pulled away. Laughing he swept her off of her feet and deposited her in her bed.

Riley woke a few hours later, surprised she could breathe given her face was pressed into Adam's chest. "Adam?" She questioned, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He answered his arm pulling her closer. She smiled before pushing her hips into his, hoping that would wake him up a bit. It did.

"Shouldn't you be a little tired after last nights' performance to want to repeat it already?" Riley laughed as Adam simply rolled over on top of her.

"How am I supposed to wait when you're so beautiful?" He questioned, kissing her neck. Riley just smiled lovingly into his eyes before giving into what they both wanted once more in less than seven hours.

Something told the two that they'd be doing this as much as they could, before Riley got worse; that is if she got worse. They both started hoping that she'd get much, much better.


End file.
